Ashpelt
Ashpelt 'is a gray tom. Information Affilations '''Current: 'WindClan Age '''Age: approx. 48 moons (4 years) Names Kit: Ashkit Apprentice: 'Ashpaw '''Warrior: '''Ashpelt Family '''Mother: 'Furzepelt 'Father: 'Hootwhisker 'Brothers: 'Tigerstripe, Brownleaf, Thistlefur 'Sisters: 'Flowerblossom, Roseheart 'Mate: 'Smokefur 'Son: 'Hawkfur 'Daughter: 'Ryefeather Education 'Mentor: 'Gorsetail Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :He is announced, with his siblings Tigerpaw and Flowerpaw, to be new WindClan apprentices by Onestar at a Gathering. Forbidden Love It is revealed that his mentor is Gorsetail. The Suspected Warrior :Onestar announces he and his siblings' warrior names: Ashpelt, Tigerstripe, and Flowerblossom. Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows :As Furrypelt rushes past WindClan territory, she scares a rabbit that Ashpelt is chasing into a burrow. In response, the tom gives an angry yowl. :When Furrypelt and Gingerheart cross WindClan territory, Ashpelt calls out to them as he leads a patrol. The WindClan warrior confronts them, asking what they are doing on WindClan's territory. Flowerblossom however, points out that they are on neutral ground. Crouchfoot backs her up, telling Ashpelt to listen to his sister. He also says that just because he is leader of the patrol, it does not mean he can yell at any cat he likes. Furrpelt and Gingerheart compliment Flowerblossom, but Ashpelt impatiently just wants to get out of there. :The patrol starts to leave but Crouchfoot stops to ask what the two ThunderClan cats are doing. Ashpelt thinks that it's something secret that StarClan sent them to do. He also mentions that they'll probably go back to camp beat up again. Furrypelt points out that is offensive, but Ashpelt says that is the point. Gingerheart tells the patrol they are going to see Coriander's new kits, and Flowerblossom points out they are doing no harm and urges to go back to hunting. The cats say their goodbyes before the WindClan cats go back to hunting. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :It's noted that Ashpelt has had kits with Smokefur, Hawkpaw and Ryepaw. It's also noted that Ashpelt has some new siblings: Brownleaf, Thistlefur, and Roseheart. When the ThunderClan patrol returns from their quest, Ashpelt is part of the patrol that meets them. Furrypelt explains that she and Foxstar ran ahead of the patrol in their eagerness. Ashpelt mutters that Foxstar is a nice leader. The Hidden Enemy : The Dark Secret'' : Trivia Interesting Facts *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with his decided fur color on Google.Revealed by the author *Though his was introduced in book one, his fur color was not decided until the author was writing the allegiances to book four. *He has RiverClan blood because his great-grandfather, Beechfur, is a RiverClan cat.Revealed on Kate's blog Gallery Ashpelt.kit.png|Kit version Ashpelt.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Ashpelt.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Mate: :Smokefur: Daughter: :Hawkfur: Son: :Ryefeather: Mother: :Furzepelt: Father: :Hootwhisker: Brothers: :Tigerstripe: :Brownleaf: :Thistlefur: Sisters: :Flowerblossom: :Roseheart: Granddaughter: :Mousekit: Grandsons: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: Grandmother: :Swallowtail: Grandfather: :Leaftail: Great-Grandmothers: :Gorsetail: Great-Grandfathers: :Beechfur:Revealed on Kate's blog Aunt: :Daisyheart: Great-Aunts: :Sedgewhisker: :Thistleheart: Nieces: :Ravenpaw: :Mothpaw: :Mousekit: Nephews: :Molepaw: :Cloudpaw: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: 'Cousins: ' :Featherstar: :Oatclaw: :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Ferntail:Revealed on Kate'sBlog :Snowfall: :Mudpelt: :Ruststripe: :Swiftfoot: :Ravenpaw: :Mothpaw: :Molepaw: :Cloudpaw: Tree Quotes "We have three new apprentices, Ashpaw, Tigerpaw, and Flowerpaw." --Onestar announcing at a Gathering (Into the Forest, chapter 7) 'Onestar: '"Anyway, we also have three new warriors, Tigerstripe, Ashpelt, and Flowerblossom." 'WindClan: '"Tigerstripe! Ashpelt! Flowerblossom!" --Onestar announcing Ashpelt's warrior name at a Gathering (The Suspected Warrior, ''chapter 5) '''Ashpelt: '"Hey! What are you doing on our territory?" 'Flowerblossom: '"Ashpelt, they’re on neutral ground." 'Crouchfoot: '"Yeah, listen to your sister. Just because you’re leading this patrol doesn’t mean you have permission to yell at other cats for no apparent reason." --Ashpelt, Flowerblossom and Crouchfoot (Rise of the Shadows, ''chapter 7) "''Yeah, whatever. Let’s just get outta here." --Ashpelt impatient to get back to hunting (Rise of the Shadows, chapter 7) 'Crouchfoot: '"Hang on. I want to know why they’re here in the first place." 'Ashpelt: '"It’s probably something classified that StarClan sent them to do. And then they’re going to go back to camp all beat up." 'Furrypelt: '"Hey! That’s offensive!" 'Ashpelt: '"Kinda the point." --Crouchfoot, Ashpelt and Furrypelt (Rise of the Shadows, ''chapter 7) "''Nice leader." --Ashpelt commenting on Foxstar running ahead of a patrol (A Forgotten Land, chapter 19) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters